Died and gone to Heaven
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Car accidents, accidental encounters, cute men. I'm all for one of those things, everything else can jump off a cliff. And if it weren't bad enough now I'm some sort of special being or whatever that means. As long as I'm not stabbed or assaulted, I'm good. No pairing just yet.
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

**Hello guys! Here I am with yet another fun filled story for you all. Question, are there any Hakuoki fans out there? Yes? No? Well, this is a brand spank'n new story for one of my all time favorite anime/visual novel game, and I wanted to write for it. I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories that have yet to be updated, but come on I couldn't resist. I've said this before and I'll say it again, I have tons of stories that I'll be coming out with. Either it be for an anime or cartoon, I'll write it.**

 **Here's a quick thing before I get started. Chizuru will not be apart of this story. I have no hateful feelings against her, I just don't want her in it. Instead of her I will be introducing my OC. This is something kind of similar to what I'm doing with Brothers Conflict so~ if you don't like don't read. I will have a bio for her before I start officially and then on to the good stuff.**

* * *

 **Name: Jacqueline Walker (Nickname: Jacky)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Height: 5"7**

 **Weight: 150 lbs**

 **Ethics: African American/Caucasian**

 **Description: Has shoulder length black hair with bangs pinned up on the right side of her head. Light skinned, has very dark blue eyes that get mistaken as cobalt, and freckles on her nose and cheeks. Full lips and a beauty mark on the left side of her chin. Both of her ears are pierced along with a gauge piercing on her left ear. Wears lip gloss and mascara along with eye liner. Her finger nails and toe nails are always painted red. Wears long sleeved sweaters with different colored t-shirts underneath along with long skinny blue jeans, and knee length boots.**

 **Family &Friends: Andre Walker (Father/Deceased), Cassandra Walker (Mother/Living), Samantha or Sammy (Step Sister/Living), Monique Parry (Best Friend/Surrogate Sister).**

 **Personality: Is a social butterfly or loves to chat it up with people. Loves music and Reading. Does pretty well in school, when she pushes herself to study. References to a lot of things and is pretty descriptive when she explains things. Is one to antagonize and mess with someone when it amuses her, but doesn't like to be the one messed with. Gets pretty ticked off when mad but calms down after a while. Likes for people to listen to her when she's talking.**

 **This story will be following along the Hakuoki plot with a few twists, and no the heroine will not be a demon like Chizuru. I got something else planned for her when the time comes.**

 **Whelp, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Hakuoki or anything from the Hakuoki series. Only my OC Jacqueline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

All my life I thought there was nothing but posers, lunatics and sad sacks that sought out nothing but trouble. I was wrong, well half wrong.

You see I'm not your average African American teenage girl who does what a normal teenage girl would do. No, I'm one that sees nothing but the bigger picture, the truth. Is this making any sense at all? If not then I see no reason to spout anymore useless bull-crap. Harsh, I know but I'm one that likes to see that people are listening to me.

Now here's as story about how my life got turned upside down from something we as humans see pretty often; a car accident. Yes, I know what you're thinking. How could someone such as me get into something such as a car accident. Well, here's my story.

…

My day started off pretty normal. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed for school, said Good Morning to my mom and sister, ate breakfast, went to pick up my friend Monique from her house, and drove us both to school for a "wonderful educational day"...That's how everyday went for me. The same old same old. I was so happy that is was almost over though, being in my last year of High school as senior , preparing for that next big step in life. I was clearly on my way to a refreshing life of adult hood filled with the pleasurable things I could not wait to do, such as living on my own, meeting even more new people etc. All that good stuff. I would mention the other stuff that I want to do, but someone might call me out about being "to inappropriate for kids", I don't really care about that stuff anyhow.

I sighed as I laid my cheek against the cold desk in front of me. It was pretty boring right now and I was not feeling the vibe my class was giving on the count of my teachers drawling voice. The woman is like 30 something years old and she sounds like a dying cat with that voice of hers. And I thought Art class was supposed to be fun, this woman is just ruining it.

I felt someone nudge my arm and looked to see that it was my friend Monique, poking me with her pink mechanical pencil. I mouthed a 'what' as she continued to poke me.

"Wanna ditch class," she whispered to me with a wink.

I lifted my head from the wooden desk, looking to see if my teacher was looking, which she wasn't, then back to Monique. "I don't think that's a good idea Mo. Remember the last time we tried ditching," I mentioned in a whisper, causing her to shrug. At times I wondered what screws came loose in her head t cause her to be so bad and rebellious. I mean a long bathroom break during class I can do, but ditching class? If my daddy were alive today he would have whipped me good for even thinking about ditching class, again. Mom, well she would have lectured my ear off about being a responsible student and taking pride in what I should be doing since I'm a senior now. No matter what race it was I still couldn't escape a lecture.

Monique rolled her eyes at me and gave my shoulder another nudge. "Come on girl, when will we ever be able to do something like this again," she expressed as she wrapped her cloth covered arms over me, her lip gloss covered lips quirking into a mischievous grin.

I shrugged her arm off and scowled at her. "We may be the same complexion but that does not justify your need to try and get me to go along with everything you do. For once think before you act." I ignored the gazes of the students next to us who were trying to listen in on our conversation. They could try all they want but it wasn't going to do them any good when Miss Cradle caught them not paying attention.

"Fine, be a party pooper, but you're gonna regret not coming with me," she huffed at me and slowly started packing her things into her brown leather satchel bag. A bag I gave her for her 14th birthday.

I shrugged. "I definitely won't regret it," I muttered, watching her quietly but quickly get up from her seat and leave the classroom. That stupid girl. There was no way I was falling for the 'you'll regret it' ploy. I know what I was supposed to be doing and that was paying attention in class, as well as ignoring the onlookers who still had yet to turn away. Did no one know the meaning of 'none of your business'? Sheesh!

* * *

So...it happened. I was once again sitting in class, listening to my teacher spouting a whole bunch on nonsense about who knows what. I would write down the notes from the board but my mind is telling me other wise. I am also starting to "regret" not going with Monique.

I am such a hypocrite.

Why didn't I go with her? Why?

Oh, maybe because I've inherited my older step sisters good girl tendencies and became a goodie-two-shoes. God, I need to stop hanging around that girl. She makes me want to be a better person, which isn't a bad thing, but I don't want to turn into some kind of saint! It's too much gosh darn it!

It's **Senior Year** for crying out loud! I should be enjoying myself, doing what I would have never done when I was a freshman. Not be some lame sissy who tries to be the best she can be...okay that last one I take back, but still.

I sighed once again as I listened to Miss Cradle talking about the many fundamentals of art and why it's best to use them. Man, that woman could write her own book from how much information she was spouting from those chapped lips of hers. Even the two guys next to me were dying from how boring she sounded. How much longer was this class anyway? I looked up at the clock at the front of the room. 12:45! Class started not to long ago! Has time really not been moving?

A groan escaped my lips as I laid my head back down on the cold wooden desk. "This sucks," I whined out. Maybe Monique was waiting for me? Maybe she knows I gave in to her guilt, or maybe she just went on ahead with ditching, leaving me here all by myself. I groaned again.

That's it. I'm getting out of here.

I rose my head up to look at my teacher to see if she would look back, once again she did not. I smiled in relief and picked my purple book bag up from next to me. I flinched when my car key's jingled inside the front pocket, rather loudly I might add. Oh God. I looked back over to Miss Cradle who still did not look back. I smiled and turned back to my book bag, unzipping it and packing all of my things that were on my desk.

Once everything was packed away, I put my book bag on my back and quietly moved my chair back, trying to keep the squeaking noises to a minimum. I slowly got up from my chair and tip toed to the door, giving my teacher several glances, then I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned the handle, opening it. I took a quick peak outside into the hallway to see if there were any teachers around, then like a fox I slipped through the door, making sure to close it behind me so it wouldn't slam.

A victory dance was so needed for this since I successfully made it out of class without a nagging teacher to bust me. Monique would be so proud if she saw me right now. I shouldn't waste time though, so I quickly made my way down the hallway to the first exit door, passing all of the red lockers on my way there. As I got there I noticed a security camera sitting right above the doors.

Dang it!

"Of all the things," I muttered incoherently to myself as I stopped walking. I knew it was to good to be true. God must be frowning at me right now, punishing me for sneaking out of class. But I needed to do this, for the fun, to prove to Monique that I'm capable of doing this again, without getting in trouble this time.

"I just need to get past this security camera and I'm home free," I said trying to psych myself up. And like the Batman himself I swiftly made my way past the camera, eluding the gazes of those watching the monitors and getting through the door. I smiled when I got outside, reveling at the fact that I managed to ditch class without a problem. A giggle made it's way from my mouth as I looked around outside.

"Yes, I made it," I cheered as I started to walk towards the student parking lot with my hands raised and a big grin on my face. Now I just have to look for-

"Jacky look out," a voice that sounded like Monique's shouted in warning. Before I could register what was going on I heard a loud car horn honking from behind me, and as the saying goes my life **did** flash before my eyes, in the shape of an old yellow Toyota Mustang. The car made impact with me, sending me about 2 feet away from a large oak tree that me and Monique spray painted red for no reason freshman year. As I rolled to a stop I could see my vision starting to quickly fade and could feel almost everyone bone in my body breaking. I heard Monique yelling my name out, hearing her feet pounding the ground as she ran up to me.

The last thing I heard was a "call and ambulance" before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

And here were are, right at that part that I had mentioned before. Life can be a real pain when it's something bad that happens to you instead of the other way around. It really sucked when that happened to me and I wanted to say something about, even rant about why people should watch where they're going...but that's not the case. See the thing is I had slipped into a coma the same day I got hit by that mustang. My mother, sister and best friend were horrified at the fact that I would be in deep sleep for probably forever. Heck, I might die.

Lesson number one folks, don't skip class, don't listen to your crazy friend when she asks if you want to leave class with her. Just say no. You all got that. Good. Now here is where my story really begins. When I opened my eyes I found myself looking up at tall trees and hearing animals all around me. I was pretty freaked out and sat up quickly looking around to see what happened to me, and why I was in a forest. I had no memory of what happened to me before the incident. I thought I was going crazy. Hah, I should just let you see what happens from here on out. No need for me to speak any further.

…

I blinked, and blinked, and blinked some more as I stared at the sight before me. Where the heck am I, I thought to myself as I looked around at my surroundings. I had managed to get out of that creepy looking forest and here I end up in another freaky looking place. It looked like one of those old Japanese films that Sammy used to show me when we were younger. I was a little brat back then and tried my absolute best to get out of watching those with her. I totally regret that now.

I don't even know where I am much less what region of Japan this was. I sniffed and crouched down next to one of the buildings that I was hiding behind.

"This is so messed up. How did I get here? What happened to Monique?" More and more questions ran through my head as I laid my head against my knees and curled up against the building.

"I bet no one has been taught to speak English here yet," I uttered , my voice starting to shake. What was I going to do now? I had nowhere to go, I had no clue what to do and I couldn't ask anyone a question because I didn't know Japanese.

"What a mess I've gotten myself into, even though I have no clue as to how I got myself into this mess," I stated apprehensively. What a mess indeed. "Come on Jacqueline, you can't be this way. What would daddy think if he saw you like this?" He would have said something along the lines of "suck it up and figure it out", but how was I supposed to figure things out when I didn't know what happened to me. I am beginning to get really irritated right now, and irritated is something I don't want to be. It seemed like I was so overwhelmed that I didn't notice the bald middle aged Asian man staring at me. When he tapped my shoulder I jumped with a shriek, scooting a few inches away in fear, then I turned around to see who had touched me. The bald man looked at me, like really looked at me, but it wasn't a look of 'what the heck is this black chick doing here'. It was a look of curiosity and realization.

It did get a little awkward when he walked up to me and got up in my face, making me really want to kick this guy in the nuts for getting into my personal space, but I held back, watching the man closely as he looked me over. He picked up my hand with one hand and touched it with the other, giving me goose bumps as he caressed it. Then he looked at my nails, eyes going wide in panic as he stared at the red color on them. I couldn't help but chuckle causing him to look up at me.

"It's not blood man, it's paint," I said showing him my other hand. He tilted his head in confusion then spoke a few words in Japanese. Great, he doesn't understand me. Now what am I going to do. I could feel tears starting to well up and moved my hands to cover my eyes, sniffling as I looked down at the dusty ground beneath me. Me sobbing is all I could hear as I tried to wipe the tears away, knowing that my makeup would run if I didn't, but wiping them away would just make it worse.

A hand touched the top of my head, patting it softly. I looked up and blinked a few times when I saw the man smile down at me. His smile looked warm and inviting. I couldn't really look away as he pat my head some more then took my hand in his again. He started to to speak again and said something that sounded like _maa ii deshou_ (1). I don't know what that means but it sounded like he was trying to comfort me, which is something I desperately needed right now.

Next thing I knew he was pulling me up from the ground, dusting me off with the sleeve of his nice looking robes. I tried to stop him but he insisted on dusting my clothes off. Afterwards he grabbed my hand and started to lead us out of the narrow alley way. I started to panic and tried to pull away but he looked back at me with that same warm smile and said _daijoubu dayo_ (2). Still couldn't tell what he said but I kind of figured what he meant. I smiled weakly and nodded my head, following the bald Asian man's lead as I held onto his hand.

* * *

 **What did you think? Did I do good? I hope I did, I spent hours trying to figure out how to write this out. This was after I finished important college stuff though so I'm good. I have to say it though, I never would have known myself to write for Hakuoki up until now. A couple years back I was pretty adamant about doing anything for Hakuoki cause I didn't want to ruin a thing. Now I'm kicking Chizuru out of the picture and putting a fellow Afrian Americam woman in here. This should be interesting to do. I had fun writing this first chapter though. Oh yeah, here are the translations for the words.**

– **It means _it's okay_ or _it's fine_** _._

\- **It means _everything will be alright_**

 **See you all next week and please review ^_^**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounters

**Hello fellow readers and writers. I am so happy that people actually took the time to read this story. I know I just made this but I feel like this might be one of my biggest story. I also appreciate those who reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It might be awhile for me but I'll still be updating all of my other stories as well, so please bare with me. On that note, here is chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Hakouki...sadly XC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Japanese – Italic_

English – Regular type

* * *

A month.

It's been at least a month since that man has taken me in. I'm still pretty freaked out about that. I mean seriously. What sane person takes in a complete stranger who is not in fact Japanese but an African American teenage girl. I asked myself this question everyday and every night. One morning when I woke up, I had come to the conclusion that the man that took me in was not sane at all. The way the sides of his eyes crinkle when he stares at me, the way his mouth quirks when he talks to me, and the way he touches me with shaky hands. It's like he's admiring a rare specimen that he managed to bring home with him. To this very day the man still tries to find a reason to touch me.

It's just not right.

Now, I know what you all are thinking. Why are you so irked by this man who out of everyone there took pity on you and gave you food and shelter. Well, I don't like to spout all of my personal business but I'm just not one who likes to be touched. Speaking to others, yes, touching each other...n to the o.

I am grateful for all that he's done for me though; taking me in and helping me when I was down. I say this as one who takes to kindness like a sponge. This man saw something in me that none of these other people did. He saw a lonely girl who had no clue what happened to her nor did she ever figure out why she ended up here. My words might be a contradiction from what I said before, but I wouldn't take advantage of someone's kindness if it wasn't purely needed.

Change of subject. The man that took me in had started trying to teach me Japanese my first week here. As a straight B student I picked up on what he said pretty well, but there were still a few words I just couldn't pronounce well. Take the word 'grateful' for example. I had such a hard time trying to tell the man that I was grateful for his hospitality, but I ended up saying that I was 'hopeful' for his hospitality. Sounds like I wanted more if his kindness thrown out on a silver platter, but he only smiled at me and said we'll try again some more next time. And we did.

The week after I was able to say a full sentence without struggling with a word. Might have messed up a few times but made it through my lessons without a hitch. Oh, I forgot to say this. The man did introduce himself to me the first day. He said his name was Kodou Yukimura but he said his first name last and his last name first.

You could say I had fun with trying to tell him my name; a 'Tarzan and Jane' moment if you will. I had a good laugh from that though which is something I really needed.

…

Three months later.

I was able to speak Japanese almost fluently which was amazing. Kodou was so proud of me that he said that he would treat me to some dango, whatever that is. From what he told me it was some type of sweet dough stuff on a stick. I have to say, when he showed me what it looked like I was kind of scared to eat it. I'm not being picky, I'm just not not one for trying new foods. Changed my mind about that after I tasted it though, and might I say that dango is dangolishes...forget that last thing I said heheheh...

Anyway, after he treated me to dango he took me to the market area where we bought all kinds of stuff for dinner. We bought a lot of food by the way, and I asked him why we needed so much of it. Being ignorant as I am asked if all of this was for dinner. He chuckled and said it was extra food for storage. The dumbfounded look on my face though.

There is something I failed to mention to you all. Kodou, aside from being a most generous host, is also a doctor. I was so ecstatic when he told me that since me being me, I get hurt a lot. My stupid accident prone self. I know didn't say anything to you all about that, but now you know.

Did I forget to mention that people haven't looked at me strange? It's like no one cares about my skin tone at all here, and I thought that was the case before. But it's not. They might be trying to ignore the fact that I am of a different race.

It's just weird.

* * *

Today, Kodou called me into the main room of the house, saying something about needing to tell me something. It must be pretty important since he had that look on his face when his eyes crinkle and his mouth is drawn down in a frown. A very serious look.

" _I'm sorry to have to call you in here while you were studying,_ " he apologized to me with a sincere look on his face. I shook my head and gave him a small smile of reassurance.

" _It's cool. I wasn't really doing anything of importance, so you're good. Now what is it you wanted to tell me._ " Kodou nodded and smiled back at me. He took a small breathe and stared at me seriously.

" _It pains me to say this but I must go to Kyoto, and unfortunately I can not take you with me_." His words rushed hit me like a stray bullet. It did pain me to hear that he had to leave me here for however long he had to be gone. But... as a guest in his home I had no right to question his life and what he did. I already knew that with being a doctor came great responsibilities, and if he had to go off somewhere to help people then who was I to complain about that. It was upsetting but I was okay with it. So I mustered my best smile and said that I would be fine here on my own.

Kodou walked up to me and touched my shoulder with a small smile, one of pity that made **me** feel guilty. " _I do not know how long I will be gone but I promise that I will send you an letter everyday while I'm gone,"_ he stated giving my shoulder a small squeeze. " _In the mean time I suggest you study up more on our culture and language. I you manage to read and memorize all of the books that I set on my desk before I return I might consider taking you with me next time._ " I giggle with delight at that and threw my arms around the man in a hug which he returned. Sadly he left two days later, but I wasn't going to let that get me down.

As promised a letter had shown up in the mail everyday, telling of how he had missed me and wondering how my studies were going. I replied as always with a sarcastic comment about me doing as I as told and saying how I kind of missed him to. It was pretty funny how we just went back and forth with how are lives were going. I chuckled over one letter that I had sent about this little eight year old boy that had questioned me about my skin tone. At first I was kind of offended but I let it slide when the boy had grabbed some mud from a near by dirt pile and slathered all over his face and arms. The sight was pretty hysterical up until the boys mother told him to get away from me. How rude, I thought as she gave me a withered glare. She had hurried the boy inside that day yelling about how he shouldn't talk to weird looking foreigners. A few days after I had sent that letter Kodou had sent me another saying that I shouldn't worry about petty stuff like that and that I should just continue to be as nice as I can, or ignore people like that completely.

Months later I was beginning to worry. Kodou had not sent me a letter in over two months which had gotten me a little frightened for his well being, I mean the guy was practically like family to me now. Back in my world things people would have grown worried if a person was missing for more than a week. This had gotten me thinking though, maybe I could go search for him, see if he was alright. And that is exactly what I did. I packed a small bag, one that Kodou had bought me months before his departure to Kyoto, with a few of my language and culture books, and also a small dagger that he had gotten me just in case I needed to defend myself if he wasn't around. The dagger was actually a small sword called an _Kodachi_ , it was very useful for when I had to repair something. I also brought along some money, I couldn't really go anywhere without currency.

I made sure I was fully prepared before I even set foot outside of the house, then with a small grunt I put the pack onto my back and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Kyoto**

"Geez," I wheezed out, "It's so freak'n hot out here!" I gasped for air as I continued to walk through the streets, ignoring those who cared to see why a foreigner was yelling for. It's been awhile but hello everybody, as you can I finally made it to Kyoto, one of the major cities of this time period that Kodou had showed me. I have to say though, this place is a lot more lively than it is in Edo. My very generous guardian told what the name of his home town was which I was grateful for. I needed to know the names of things to get a sense of where I am and what to expect, and also for future reference when I get back to my own time. Maybe take Monique there for a trip during one of our vacations.

That would be lovely.

As it turns out things were a little difficult for me, I mean come on! Is there any body who was man or woman enough to give me any info on my lost guardian. The only replies I got were indifferent looks and pointed stares at my face which was an obvious look at my skin color...people man, people.

I sighed as I continued to walk down the street, watching the hustle and bustle of the towns folk, wishing that **someone** would take pity on me and answer my gosh darn questions. Alas...can't believe I just said alas, anyway, I ended up having to walk a long ways to a descent resting spot since no inn keeper would take me. It brought tears to my eyes that no one was willing to speak to me much less look at me, and if someone did look at me it wasn't a very nice one. There might have been a few leering gazes here and there from lecherous looking men a few paces back, but that still didn't change the fact that I was once again alone. I sniffled at the thought.

I heaved a small sigh as I found a place in an alley way with a small pile of grass, a perfect spot for resting and thinking about what I should do from here. I sat down on the grassy pile and set down my pack next to me.

"Life is so unfair," I mumbled to myself and looked to the sky. "God, if this is a test please tell me or at least show me what I should do next." My eyelids closed as I clasped my hands together, whispering a small prayer under my breath then opened my eyes. Now I didn't usually pray often since after my dad had died, but at times when I felt like I really needed to I would. It gave me a sense of security and that everything would be alright. I chuckled at the thought and laid back down on the grass, not really caring if any got in my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath falling into a deep sleep as I lay there, my mind drifting off into the dream world.

…

A few hours later, when I got up I noticed that it was night time. I was kinda surprised since I'm not one that take long naps. Guess I was pretty tired. I rubbed my eyes and winced when I moved my arms to stretch.

"Okay, laying on grass, not a good thing, especially on hard ground," I digressed as I winced again. I think I heard a pop sound come from my back. Yep, definitely not laying on hard ground again. And that's when I heard it, the sound of growling and laughter coming from the alley way up ahead. I jumped at the sound and got up from the ground as quick as possible with my pack, opening it up so I could get my kodachi out of it. I almost didn't get it out in time when a flash of white appeared in front of me.

" _Heeeeehehehe, bloood, give me your blood._ " I looked up and my eyes grew wide with fear at what...who I saw. A man, no three men with white hair and glowing red eyes, forehead protectors tied around their heads, blue haori's with white tassels tied around them, and bloodied swords stood in front of me with drool pooling out of their mouth. I gasped at the sight of blood at the base of theirs chins and blood splattered all over their haori's.

 _Run! Run!_ My mind kept yelling at me to run, but my fear kept me rooted to the ground with my kodachi I gripped in my right hand. I was seriously trembling right now and the freaky men in front of me knew from how their red eyes gazed at me. A thought crossed my mind as the man closest to me raised his bloody sword with a cackle.

I'm going to die.

I knew that there was nothing I could do to get away. These men had me completely at their mercy, and I was scared of that because from the look in their eyes, they did not look sane at all. Their minds had probably left them already, and for whatever reason why I knew that it was inevitable that I was going to be cut down like a slab of meat on a wooden platter.

God please help me!

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

Like a miracle from above the three white haired men fell down dead. I stared down at them with tears in my eyes and my hand still shaking from fear. I shivered as I lifted my hand to stare at it, gaping at the blood that had splattered on it.

"Oh God," I sputtered out in disgust and began wiping it on my hakama, muttering about how gross this was. Then I heard a cough and lifted my head up. In front of me I saw two men, one with auburn hair and forest green eyes, and the other with...purple hair and blue eyes. They both had in their hands a sword with...oh God blood on it. The biggest shocker to me though was that they were wearing the same blue haori as the dead men. Were they in some kind of group together, and if so why did they cut down their subordinates.

" _Ah~ it looks like we got to them in time, but it looks like we have a guest_ ," the green eyed one said in mock surprise as he stared at me. Something about the way he looked at me made me shiver in fear, his eyes held something that I couldn't really discern but I still felt fearful of him.

His friend sighed, probably annoyed at something, then he turned to look at me with a hint of uneasiness. I quirked an eyebrow at that wondering why he looked at me like that, then I saw the two men's gazes shift to the side. I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine and turned my head to where their eyes were pointed. My mouth flew open at the person standing in front of me. He had on the same haori as the other two and he had a sword, which was pointed at me, but his masculine face, his long black hair, and his amethyst eyes they were all so breathtaking. I had the sudden urge to reach my hand out, to see if he was real or not but I kept my hands to myself.

The beautiful man held his gaze down on me and spoke. " _Don't move or else I will have to cut you down_." Oh my goodness, even his voice is perfect. God, is this the sign? Have I been saved?

" _It's about time you got here. What should we do with the bodies_ " the green eyed man asked, giving me side glances. I squirmed in my spot at his gaze. Man, this must be heaven or something like seriously. Three good looking men saving me, yeah, Monique is totally going to be jealous.

" _We can leave their bodies here but make sure to take their blues. We don't need anything else to worry about,_ " the beautiful man spoke in a stressed tone as he looked down at the dead men. He then turned to look at me, his sword by his side as he walked up to me. I stepped back a few steps in fear that he might cut me down just like those men. What did I do?

" _You,"_ he began, giving me a calculating gaze. He looked like he was going to ask me something but stopped himself, probably wondering to himself I even understood.

" _I saw everything, sir. These two men,_ " my hand pointing at the other two, " _They saved me...sir._ " I mentally face palmed myself for saying 'sir' twice. I hadn't noticed the surprised looks on their faces, too embarrassed to see the beautiful man stepping even closer to me. My head rose up quickly when I heard chuckling. The green eyed man was laughing at me, for whatever reason I had no clue, but I did know for sure that he was laughing at me. I frowned.

" _Well~ that answers my question then. What should we do now Hijikata-san? This foreigner saw everything_ " The beautiful man, Hijikata, clicked his teeth against his tongue and glared at the man.

" _What do you think you're doing blurting my name_ out," he scolded the man but sighed afterward, " _For right now we should worry about disposing of these haori's. Saito, can you take care of that for me?_ " The purple haired man, Saito, nodded his head and knelt down next to the men, removing their haori's quickly but smoothly much to my amazement.

I stood there quietly, watching as the men chatted with one another, saying things like 'he saw' or 'we can't let this go. I was a bit offended that they thought that I was a guy, but I didn't want to say anything that would get me killed so I kept my mouth shut. I did want to thank them for saving me though.

" _Thank you so much_ " I said catching their attention. " _If you didn't get here in time I would have...I would have been a goner. So thank you!_ " I bowed in the way that Kodou taught me to when it was to greet someone or thank someone. Hopefully I got it right.

…

" _How nice is that. At least someone appreciates our hard work, right Saito-san_." Saito said nothing as he looked at me in slight bewilderment, while Hijikata looked as if he had heard something he did not expect to hear. Huh? Did I say something wrong?

" _I suppose I should introduce myself to you since you were kind enough to thank us. My name is Souji Okita,_ " he introduced himself with a gleam in his eye. A gleam that I didn't think was anything good. I nodded my head in regard anyway as a way to appease him.

Hijikata groaned under his breath. I could tell that he was pretty annoyed by all of what was happening right now, and I didn't blame him. I felt the same way to since I opted to look for my guardian all the way out here in a city I was not familiar with, and end up almost getting killed by three white haired psycho's who wanted a taste of my blood. Creep and gross. I am also one who does not like to see or even talk about blood, so this subject is over.

" _Hey, since we saved you it would nice of you to come with us. Don't want you getting into any more trouble now do we._ " Souji grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the street with the other two following behind us. I winced at how tight his grip was, it felt like one of my moms metal clamps that she uses for laundry. I looked back at Hijikata who was staring at me with an icy glare, his arms crossed. I gulped and turned my head forward. I winced again when Souji tightened his grip, letting a small whimper escape from my mouth.

I take back what I said before, this isn't heaven.

This was something else entirely.

* * *

 **I'm done! Whoo hoo! As I said before I am following the Hakuoki plot, but as you can see I'm a little rusty. I have the game for psp but something's up, and the anime...well there are somethings that I overlooked when I came up with this idea. So, a few things might be changed in the future to make up for my stupidness. See you all next weekend and as always R &R. **

**Ja ne minna~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not a boy!

**Hello people's! Okay not much to say here other than, enjoy the story. Oh, and my b-day is next week. Yay for me XD**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Hakouki.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **Japanese – Italic**_

English – Regular

* * *

It pains me to say this but...I am so stupid! How on earth did I not see that coming? I mean I am very grateful that those three good looking guys saved me, but come on I didn't do anything. Whatever the deal is I had nothing to do with anything...unless it's something that I did unconsciously cause I do that a lot. Oh screw that, I'm innocent!

Here I am, a poor defenseless girl tied up by my hands and feet, laying on a very hard tatami matted floor, which I know for sure left some prints on my face, and on top of that I think my dagger was taken from me. It must have been taken from me while I was asleep last night.

I whimpered a bit at the thought. "My life officially has gone from sucky to super sucky. Lord what am I supposed to do now," I muttered to myself. Just like in those shows that Monique makes me watch, I think they're called anime, I imagine waterfalls flowing my eyes. I looked up at the sound of the door behind me opening and tried to lift my head to see who was there.

"Oh, I'm happy to see that you are awake, though I am pained to see that you did not rest well," an old man, probably in his fifties, with the top of his head bald and the sides not, smiled at me sadly as he knelt down to my level. I flinched as he moved his hands to the ropes tied around my wrist first, then to the ones tied around my ankles. "That Souji, he didn't have to tie the ropes so tight," he scolded absently to himself.

Once the ropes were gone from my wrists, I moved them up to my face to look at, wincing at what I saw. Both of them were light red, looking pretty bruised up too from the looks of it. I whined.

"Why me," I said aloud. The man chuckled next to me causing me to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Who are you," I asked feeling kind irritable. From my tone the man could tell I was not in a good mood right now. He pulled the ropes off of my ankles and set them to the side, giving another smile.

"My apologies, I am Genzaburou Inoue. I'm very sorry for all of this...um may I ask what your name is?" Okay, that's a new one. Usually when I say something rude the other person barks back at me. I find it kind of weird yet strangely satisfying as well.

I gave the man a small smile and held out my hand. "My name's Jacqueline Walker but my friends call me Jacky for short." The men nodded slowly in understanding.

"I see, then you are a foreigner, yes?" I nodded, feeling wary of what he was thinking right about now. "That explains your skin tone and speech," he said giving me a once over.

My eye twitched. "Y-Yeah it does...uh don't take this the wrong way but I get pretty offended easily by peoples comments about my skin. I'm kind of short tempered you see."

Gen, yeah I'm calling him Gen now, gasped lightly and looked at me in panic. "Oh dear, if I offended you in any way I am deeply sorry!" I shook my head and smiled.

" 'S all good Gen," he rose an eyebrow, "It's easier to say your name like that than saying the whole thing, you know." I knew I should have put a prefix at the end of that, but I really didn't care at the moment. Having someone not mentioning my skin color out of spite made me feel slightly less panicky than I was a few minutes ago.

"I almost forgot to mention why it was that I came here. I was ordered to bring you into are common room to meet with the others. They said that they wished to talk to you about last night."

...Okay, that panicky feeling is back again.

"I-I have to meet with who now," I blanched out, feeling pretty flabbergasted. It's not enough that they tied me up, now they want to talk to me about last night which I had absolutely no memory of due to fear. Couldn't they just cut me a break or something? Do a sister a solid?

I reluctantly stood up from the floor and followed after Gen as we made our way to this 'common room'. On our way there he told me about what group they belong to. My eyes widened a little at the word 'Shinsengumi', feeling like that word was very important. He also told about all of the captains and how some were rowdier than others. I chuckled at one thing he told me about when the youngest tried to steal food from another, and ended up getting his stolen instead. It was very comical for such people. I almost wanted to bust a gut but settled for small chuckles here and there.

When we got to the door I noticed that it was already open, then I saw that purple haired guy standing there waiting for us. With a groan I looked away, knowing that the other guy with green eyes was here to. Didn't think to care if the beautiful man was here or not. I knew deep down that he would be here either way since he gave off that vibe of being a commander or something.

The next part that happened made me cry on the inside. Gen, my new amigo, told me that he had to tie my wrists up again much to my chagrin. He said that it was for the best since I would have the attention of him and his fellow captains. I muttered a 'whatever' and let him imprison my bruised wrists. He gave me an apologetic look as he did so.

As we walked through the door I saw that green eyed annoyance again, I think his name was Souji. Across from him I saw three others, a red haired guy, a short haired brunette, and a long haired brunette. Though everyone looked to be pretty young, the long haired brunette looked like he was the youngest, probably as young as me.

"Good morning there sleepy head. I hope you slept well," Souji said with a wide grin. I scowled at him , knowing for a fact that he was just picking with me.

"No, I did not sleep well, thanks to a certain someone who tied up my wrists and ankles last night," I uttered with a bite in my tone. He didn't look offended in the least. Instead he chuckled.

"I wonder who did that," he asked with a finger to his chin, glancing at me with a glint in his eyes. A growl slowly emerged from my throat. How dare he say that. He knows he did it, he's just teasing me so he can get a rise out of me, which I hate to say is working.

Saito, the other guy, sighed as he gave Souji a pointed look to stop. He then looked to me with that blank stare of his back on his face. "He's only teasing. It would be best not to take it to heart," he advised calmly. On the outside I would have totally listened to what he said, but on the inside I just couldn't let something like 'teasing' go. Stuff like that could go ever so far if given the chance to, and there was not way I was going to let that happen.

Before I could get another word in, Hijikata, the beautiful man walked into the room followed by two other men; one had circular glasses and the other had blackish brown hair sticking up in the front. I inwardly gulped at the sight. God, why didn't some other girl get put into a situation like this. Why did it have to be me that was destined to suffer at the hands of men with pointy knives and swords? Why?

"Shut it. You all sound like a bunch of kids," Hijikata spouted irritable, his brows drawn down slightly in annoyance. He clearly didn't get enough sleep last night either. I'm happy it wasn't only just me.

"Hijikata-san, is this the kid," the long haired brunette asked as he looked at me. I think the kid's name was Heisuke Todo, the youngest member of the Shinsengumi and the captain of the Eight Division. I was impressed by that, I mean there have been plenty of kids in this era and after that have led things by themselves. I give him an 9.5...he did call me a kid though, so it's a 9.1.

"Heisuke, you don't have any room to talk about him being a kid. Take a look at yourself," the red head said with a smirk on his face. Sanosuke Harada or Harada Sanosuke, I prefer it the first way anyway, but this guy is way above my expectations. If Monique was here she would be all over the guy like my is sister is with her boyfriend. For goodness sake they go at it like rabbits, which is why I rarely hang out at home during the day. I do have to admit though, the guy is really good looking, and I so have a thing for red heads. Mr hottie gets a 9.8, I thought with a blush slowly blooming on my face.

"He's got you there. You two look like a couple of scrawny kids to me," the short haired brunette stated like it was a fact. Nagakura Shinpachi...two words come to mind when I look at him; muscle obsessed. I can say this, from the sight of his build and stature I can tell that he has a thing for working out, not that I'm against that or anything it's just a little unnerving to me. He gets a 9.0.

The three guys bantered back and forth, not really paying me any mind anymore. I was kind of happy for that since I hated being the focus of someones conversation, even if it was just small talk I did not like being talked about at all. My situation is contradicting though since that's what I'm here for.

"And once again I say 'life is totally unfair'," I thought sagging my shoulders down in my spot on the floor. I rose my head when I heard the man in glasses speaking to me. I got a warm feeling when I heard him speak, but things can be deceiving. Within warm was also cold and that's what I could feel as I continued to listen to him. Hijikata himself had to say something and totally mess up my thoughts. Stupid Bishounen. Yeah, I remember Monique telling me that that word means 'pretty boy' which is was half of these men are.

"Stupid Bishounen's," I thought again and groaned.

* * *

Things totally got worse during the little line break, and I don't mean plain old bad. I'm talking about life threatening here, and I had Souji Okita to thank for that. He must have said something to the men earlier about last night. As of now he is on my 'enemy' list. The chief, Kondou Isami was on my 'nice' list, since he shut that guy up quick for threatening me a few times. This guy really liked talking about killing people.

The words that were said back and forth me threw me for a loop, as I tried to even comprehend what was going on anymore. Talk of my having a small sliver of a chance at life is what caught my attention though, and when Saito dragged me away back to my room I struggled against him with as much strength as I could muster, which compared to him wasn't enough.

I was once again in my room sitting on the floor waiting for them to decide what to do with me...I don't like the sound of that. My life, in the hands of these loons...these cute loons, who think they can keep me here. No sir, I will not be oppressed behind their walls of imprisonment. I'm getting the heck out of dodge, hopefully Scott free. There was one thing that came to mind though as I wriggled against my bindings. When they talked they only ever said 'he' when they were referring to me...Gosh darn it! Why didn't I think of that before. It's because that they don't know that I'm a girl that I'm about to be slaughtered like live stalk soon.

"If I call for them then maybe they'll listen to what I have to say. On the other hand if I do say something they might think I'm lying," I frowned dejectedly. This really sucked. Maybe I should just escape instead.

I shook my head of the thought. " No, I'll try to explain it to them that I'm a girl, then see what happens," I said already feeling anxious to escape like I had originally planned. I breathed in then as loud as I could yelled at the top of my lungs, "Hello! Can I please speak to somebody," then sat there cross legged with back facing the wall and my face staring intently at the sliding door.

I waited for at least 8 minutes until I heard the door open. Several of the faces I saw peaked from outside giving me curious looks as they all walked in. I groaned when I saw Souji standing there with a a sort of happy look on his face. He probably thought I was calling them in here to tell them that I give up. To bad for him, that wasn't the reason why.

"You have our attention. Tell us, have you made up your mind then," Hijikata asked me with a tense look on his face.

"Uh, made my mind up about what," I asked in confusion.

"If you are prepared to face death," Saito answered with absolutely no sympathy.

…

"Oh." I squeaked, feeling my courage slipping away as they all stared down at me. Lord give me strength.

"I can sympathize with ya. May you rest in peace," Harada said with a small smile. Ouch, why'd you have to say that. That was a major blow to my self esteem dude.

Focus Jacqueline, you called them all here for a reason, don't lose sight of that, and make sure not to make eye contact with that green eyed goblin Souji Okita. He'll definitely mess me up if I do.

"W-Wait that isn't why I called you here-"

"It's okay, it's best to face it like a man," Heisuke vocalized with a serious look on his face...okay, that's it. No more playing whimpy little foreign girl.

"Listen here bub, I am not going to just sit here and take this crap. Not from you or any of the rest. I have suffered a great deal today, being brushed off like some common guy who has no say. Well no more of that, I am tired of it! Oh and here's a little something you over looked. I. Am. A Girl." I blurted out every word with the emotions that I was feeling since I was brought here last night. All of my words rang true like the afternoon church bell back home, and I hoped to God that they heard every last one.

"...Wait, are you meaning to say that you're not a guy," Shinpachi spoke up after the long silence that went on for 4 minutes. Both he and Heisuke had shocked looks on their faces along with Kondou who looked more horrified then shocked. The others looked liked they had known for awhile now.

I gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "Yeah I'm not. What? Didn't you hear me the first time," I asked sarcastically. It was rude, yes but frankly I was kind of peeved right now.

"I have to admit, I was expecting you to try and escape, not stay and yell at us," Souji said looking a bit surprised.

"W-Well I would have been caught anyhow, so my only other option was to stay and tell you all the truth. Believe it or not I didn't really expect to get mad like that."

Hijikata sighed. "That's understandable. You were clearly stressed over everything that went on in that room, but unfortunately we're going to have to go back in there."

I nodded. "If that's what it takes to make you all hear me out then fine, but um could you untie me first. This rope is really starting to chafe my skin off."

"I'll do it," Heisuke volunteered as walked around me and knelt down to untie the rope. I mentally cheered when I felt the ropes slip from my wrists and onto the floor. Freedom at last.

"Let us be off then," Kondou announced and we all walked out of my room heading back to the common room.

I was still wary of them but at least this wasn't under bad circumstances any more. I did a quick prayer of thanks in my head and looked up at the sky.

"What will happen to me now I wonder," I thought as I looked back down from the sky.

* * *

 **Done! I'm happy to see that some people are taking interest in this. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. As always please R &R and I'll see you next time. **

**Ja ne minna~**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note: So it has come to my attention that I need a Beta reader. Someone who knows the in's and outs of writing. I'm somewhat of a Beta reader for someone else but that's because she needs my help, but for me I really need someone who can help me with my corrections, help with my story, and lastly help me with ideas. I need someone who I can trust with my work while they look over it. We don't need plagiarism folks XC. I'm a good essay writers, and I have a big imagination, so when I think of a story, I'd very much like to keep it mine.**

 **So if you are willing to go for this job please P.M me so we can talk. I'm actually super busy these days with work and school. My hours are cut short for writing so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but when I do have the chance I will, and I'll send the document of whatever I'm writing to you so you can proofread it.**

 **Okay, well I'm on a temporary hiatus for all of my stories right now until further notice since I'm too busy. And no I'm not getting rid of any of my stories. I only did that for the one. The others are too valuable to lose. Oh, and before I sign off I would like to address something. If you have a job, you have kids, work, school, anything, you would understand the struggle it is to concentrate on writing. I mean if I make a mistake or I don't really know where I'm going with something, I literally do not have the time to fix it. I'm stressed out right now, and I've been losing sleep. I know I'm not the only one, that's why these writers take so long to update, cause they have lives. I'm not saying that everyone else doesn't have a life, but seriously, keep your crap talk to yourself. We don't need anything else stressing us out, okay? Okay. Alright, I just needed to get that off my chest. I had some time today to upload this.**

 **Peace out guys XD**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	5. Quick Announcement

**Hello everyone, whats up? I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything for this story. You all are probably saying "what has she been doing this whole time". Well my lovely readers, I've been awaiting the release of the new Hakuoki game for the psvita. I saw that new characters and routes were added, as well as more to the story, so I wanted to wait to update this after I've gotten the game and played it for a while. I know this isn't what you guys wanted to see but I assure you that this along with my others stories will be updated. Just be patient XD.**

 **Alright, well that was my little announcement. Looking forward to playing this game. I**

 **pre-ordered it as soon as I got payed, so I get the game sometime next week. I have literally been waiting for this new Hakuoki game since they announced it last year. Been obsessing over it for quite some time, believe me X3.**

 **Whelp, see you all later.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


End file.
